gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicol Amalfi
is a fictional character in the anime series, Gundam SEED. Personality Of all the members of the Le Creuset team Nicol is the most open-hearted and pleasant with a strong sense of duty towards protecting the PLANTS; Nicol feels it is his duty to fight for the safety of his homeland and for his parents' honor (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: A Never Ending Tomorrow ), indicating true strength of character. Nicol has a kind and dignified demeanor. While Yzak and Dearka are more forward in warfare, Nicol prefers to use a strategy more attuned to the Blitz's stealth capabilities; he fights with caution and foresight. Skill & Abilities As a ZAFT academy graduate, Nicol possesses a wide range of militaristic skills, including hand-to-hand combat, use of hand-held weapons such as knives and guns, mobile suit piloting and OS programming, tactics and strategy, and an understanding of military protocol. In his academy classes he typically came 3rd, with the exception of explosive handling where he was first, of the students who would become the Le Creuset Team. Though a model soldier, Nicol is a practiced piano virtuoso and often thinks of the piano lessons that he has missed; he "wants to do a proper piano concert someday". History Gundam SEED Nicol is the youngest member of the Le Creuset team; he pilots the GAT-X207 Blitz, which he steals during the raid on Heliopolis. He is mostly calm and good-natured, and becomes friends with Athrun Zala. His thoughts of the war are moderate, and he says in one episode that he joined ZAFT after hearing what happened to Junius Seven, he never really wanted to fight. A gifted musician, his favorite instrument was the piano. He is also the only child of PLANT Supreme Council representative, Yuri Amarfi who represents Maius (which is a plant under the control of chancellor Tad Elsman) and Romina Amarfi, who is was against Nicol's joining the military. Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman are very arrogant towards Naturals, but the other half of the Le Creuset team, Nicol and Athrun balance them out with their less extreme views (in Gundam Seed: Special Edition, the fifth pilot, Rusty Mackenzie, who was supposed to pilot either the GAT-X105 Strike or GAT-X303 Aegis, also thinks along the same lines as Nicol and Athrun, but he is killed during the raid on Heliopolis). Le Creuset, during the battle against the 8th Fleet, notes that while Yzak and Dearka thrive in battle, Nicol and Athrun are too soft for his tastes. Nicol seems a bit out of place, despite being recognized as an elite ZAFT pilot, because of his somewhat gentle nature. In part because of his attitude and because of the specialization of the Blitz Gundam to act as a stealth unit, Nicol frequently loses in battle against Kira Yamato, the pilot of the Strike. However, his tactical ability - as evidenced when he launches a sneak attack that culminates in the destruction of the Eurasian military base, Artemis - and loyalty to his team make him a valuable member. In addition to his talents as a pilot, he was top in his class for handling explosives; he also graduated third in several other classes, such as knife fighting. After landing on Earth, Athrun Zala is placed in charge of Nicol and the two other members of the Le Crueset Team, Dearka and Yzak. While trying to protect Athrun in battle near the Orb Union, Nicol is killed when Kira sliced into the Blitz (and Nicol) with the Strike's Schwert Gewehr anti-ship sword, the same weapon that he used to kill Miguel Aiman back on Heliopolis. His death impacts the remaining members of the Zala team, Yzak, enraged that they have lost another comrade at the hands of the Strike, blames Athrun and prompts a fight between the two, in contrast, Dearka remains cool-headed and attempts to redirect their anger at the Strike pilot rather than one another. Kira Yamato, though fighting against the Zala team, is also profoundly affected; it was the first time he had killed someone with the knowledge that the pilot was not just another soldier, but someone's friend. Nicol's death prompts Athrun to avenge him by killing Kira the next time they meet. Although he fails to do so, Athrun does kill Kira's friend Tolle Koenig. The deaths of Nicol and Tolle drive Athrun and Kira into a battle that nearly results in both their deaths. When they meet again, after each has his own revelation, Kira and Athrun finally agree to stop fighting each other and work together to end the war. His death would not only have an effect on his friends, but also on his parents to the point of sending his father Yuri Amalfi to shift from his once moderate stance to fully on the side of Athrun's father Patrick Zala. Gundam SEED Destiny Although no longer alive, Nicol lingers in the thoughts of his surviving teammates. In episode 11 of Gundam SEED Destiny, Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak visit a cemetery at a PLANT and lay flowers at the graves of Miguel Aiman and Rusty Mackenzie as well as Nicol. (His name is spelled Nicol Amarfi on his gravestone.) He also appears at the start of video of the third ending of Gundam SEED Destiny, I Wanna Go to a Place In the chapter cover art of Phase 4 of the manga Gundam SEED Destiny: The Edge (only shown in magazines where the series is serialized), the three deceased pilots can be seen saluting to the front. Quote http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Quote:Nicol_Amarfi Gallery seed_chara_665x731_19.png|Gundam SEED Character Sheet nicol_amarfi_0002.jpg|Pilot suit Nicol Amalfi.jpg Nicol & Biltz Gundam.png|Nicol & Biltz Gundam in first opening of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Strike's anti ship sword cuts nicol in the stomach.jpg|GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam's Anti-Ship sword cuts Nicols in the abdomen. Nicol_KIA.png nicol1.jpg|Nicol playing piano NicolBattleDestiny.png N.E.T. Nicol ED.png N.E.T. Nicol OP.png Trivia *Nicol's Japanese voice actress, Mami Matsui, also dubbed younger Chibodee Crocket in Mobile Fighter G Gundam. *Gabe Khouth, Nicol's English voice actor, is also the younger brother of Samuel Vincent, the voice of Athrun Zala. Khouth also voices another character from the Gundam universe named Saji Crossroad, a civilian character from Gundam 00. *In Super Robot Wars W, Nicol can be saved from death if the player does certain conditions to unlocking the Blitz Gundam. This also results in Tolle being saved from death as well, interestingly enough. * Nicol's death in the HD Remaster of Gundam SEED was changed into an accident - instead of Kira swinging the Schwert Gewhir at the Blitz, the black-colored Gundam ran into the blade while charging to the Strike. External links *Nicol Amarfi on Wikipedia Category:Deceased